Friend Zone Fever
by FriendZoneFever1
Summary: (Steve x Tony story) Tony has a sudden urge, and becomes determined to get Steve in bed and get the odd feelings he suddenly has for them over, truly believing it is the need for the chase. But the biggest challenge is getting out of this awkward "Friend Zone," and into something he's more interested in.
1. Stupid Door

Perfect blue skies stretched across the world, sunlight pouring down onto the balcony of the Stark Tower. Warm feelings spread across Tony's skin, the black cloth of his shirt absorbing the sun that hung overhead of him.

Tony raised the glass to his lips, taking another sip of his cold, slightly spiked lemonade. Cold glass brushing against his lips, contrasting with the heat of the beautiful day. The smooth drink running down his throat in a cold stream. _Refreshing_, Tony thought, letting out a long sigh.

Closing his eyes, Tony could feel a soft breeze wash over him. The air, the sun, a good nights sleep under his belt, it was all perfect. Everything seemed so smooth, so restful, so -

"Stark?"

Tony turned, facing the other avenger with a slightly annoyed look behind his red tinted sunglasses. He looked over Steve, the man in a tight, white shirt that showed every muscle on his chest and a pair of plain jeans.

"I'm a bit busy Rogers." Tony replied, leaving his elbows on the railing of the balcony, turning to face the large man. Smug smirk slid across his lips and Tony leaned back, taking a sip of his hard lemonade. His whole look read cocky, sophisticated, and playboy. He knew it drove some people crazy.

"You don't look very busy."

But not Steve, the man was invulnerable. His reaction only wanted Tony to tick off the captain more. Even if he couldn't mess with Steve's emotions in the way he'd like, he'd mess with them in the other way.

And the Captain was an easy one to irritate.

"I'm always busy." Tony Replied, taking another long drink of the lemonade, slightly upset to feel the ice cubes brush against his lips due to the absence of lemonade in the glass.

"The door to my room isn't working again Stark." Steve said with his arms crossed, "It would be nice if you could fix it."

"Yeah, I'll get to it," Tony stuck his lip out slightly, pushing his lip out slightly. "Eventually."

Another feeling of joy spread through Tony as he watched the aggravation spread across the captain's thick cut jaw. A few muscles twitched in the thick line of his jaw, under the smooth, well cared for skin.

It was obvious Steve didn't have anything else to add. He turned, leaving Anthony's living space and going back into the elevator.

Walking back into the house, Tony felt the cold breeze of his living quarters as he tossed the glass into his sink. The sound of the glass sounded across the room.

Tony flopped into one of his lounge chairs, a long, exasperated sigh leaving his lips. But as he closed his eyes, a smirk spread across his lips, because so far his first plan was working.

Tony had a new way he looked at the muscular avenger. There was always something in the back of his head that told him he might not be exactly straight, But the feeling was easy to shrug off. With Steve, something else had sprouted and Tony couldn't shrug it off.

At this point, Tony had a theory. It had to be the chase. The ability to charm everyone he was ever attracted to had always come easily. But with Steve, it was hard, a challenge. Tony believed it was what made the man so - desirable.

Challenge was the only reasonable explanation for his desire to et the other man in his bed. Personally, everything else was out of the question. Their personalities sure as hell didn't match up. They both hated each other's guts. Tony leaned back, letting another grunt escape from his lips.

No matter what, Tony had a plan, a plan to get Steve fall for him, to win him over for once and get these awkward feelings out of the way. In truth, there was nothing wrong with Steve's door. But it was a good way for Tony to spend more time around Steve and not be awkward.

One thing was for sure, Tony always got what he wanted. Always.

Steve pressed his hand onto the control panel again, just like Stark had told him to in order to use the door. Glancing over at the panel, he mumbled it again.

"JARVIS... It's me, Captain America, open up."

"Sorry sir, but that's not the correct combination of words." It was the same thing JARVIS said every other time Steve had tried to get his door open.

Trying to catch up with all this tech of the modern day was overwhelming at times. All these gadgets and gizmos that cover this tower where much more complicated than the old days. Steve couldn't even count how many times he had to call Tony down to help him.

And every single time that "expert" at these devices gave him some smart ass remark. Steve swore Stark couldn't take any situation seriously.

Once again, Steve was stuck outside his room. The security was nice, but it seemed as if it never worked properly for Rogers.

Tech in general never seemed to walk for the old captain. The coffee machine made no sense; there were so many different cups and flavors of the stuff, it was impossible to get the right kind. Then there were the showers, which had "voice control" and thousands of buttons, switches, and levers. Each leading to a different jet or soap, once causing him to smell like a field of roses. Stark sure got a good laugh at that.

Nothing left to do but wait, Steve dropped down, pressing the palms of his hands against the floor as his muscles tightened. Steve pushed up, then let himself continue back down. A breeze now, of course.

He continued to do so until he could hear the smug voice of Anthony Stark overhead.

"Did I take too long?"

Steve looked up, the smug man just a foot away from him. A smirk spread across his lips. Due to the other man's closeness, Steve got to his feet, rolling his shoulders and neck.

"No." It had taken at least a half an hour for Stark to come down after Steve's compliant. Not too bad, but Steve would have preferred a bit more hustle.

"What seems to be the problem?" Tony asked, walking up to the door and looking it over, hands tucked behind his back.

"It won't open," Steve explained, his eyes scanning as Tony's fingers scanned over the control panel, pressing buttons and sliding over images and graphics that appeared to his touch. "I need to get in the shower."

Tony chuckled, something Steve took to offense. Slightly ashamed was the next feeling as he watched the door slide open and the billionaire took a step back.

Steve could already feel his jaw lock up.

Tony chuckled and looked over at the captain. "You better go take that shower, I can smell you from here."

Steve's brows furrowed, showing he wasn't to pleased by the comment. "What about the door?"

Tony chuckled, "This thing? I look it over, but I think it might just be that JARVIS doesn't like you."

Steve's brows furrowed deeper, but he decided to let the smart mouth have the last word, otherwise he would never get that shower. So he walked into the room and to the bathroom, leaving the smug man behind him.

One thing was for sure, Anthony Stark drove him crazy.


	2. Sneak Peak

Tony could hear the shower go off as he pretended to work on the door. As soon as Tony was positive Steve couldn't hear him, he looked up the camera above the door.

"JARVIS? You can let him in now."

"About time Master Stark, do you think this is a good idea, sire? I-"

"Hush, I know what I'm doing." Tony waved his hand, walking into the room and looking around Steve's living space.

Everything was tidy and well kept. Cleaned, and with lack of decoration, almost looked as if no one was living there. No plates or bowls in the living room.

But Tony peaked around the corner, and saw a drying rack next to the sink, filled with freshly washed dishes. Obviously someone hadn't figured out the dishwasher yet. Tony chuckles slightly, but then soft billows of steam caught his eye.

Rogers had left the bathroom door ajar slightly. Of course, the plan could wait three seconds, because curiosity got the better of the playboy.

Tony slinked over, careful not to trip or make any noises on the way to the door. When he finally reached it, he could feel the hot steam billow from the door as it pressed against his skin. The hot steam made his sweat slightly, and made him swallow as he peaked inside.

The bathroom was just as clean as the rest of the house. The shower curtains were a plain, evil white. There was a towel folded by the bathroom door, and as Tony glanced around, he realized it was the only one besides a small washrag by the sink.

Smirking, Tony grabbed it and pulled it out of the bathroom. Just as he did, he the tap of the water against the bottom of the tub end.

Tony quickly shrank behind the wall. But he couldn't help himself to peak as Steve exited the shower. His eyes looking over Steve's body in a flash as the tall, wet, blonde exited the shower.

The curves of Steve's body. The thick muscles, lining every inch of his body. Tony saw every bit of skin on his back, the large man turned away from Tony. This prevented him from seeing anything that was on the front.

Slinking away from the door, Tony swallowed. Steve's ass had always looked big from just his suit or even in average clothes. But now it stained his mind, and Tony's mouth grew dry.

Tony felt hot, blood pounding in his ears as he looked across the room, only seeing the, tight round rear end of Steve Rogers in his head. Biting his lip, Tony shuddered, feeling something change in lower parts and gulped.

Sitting against the frame of the door, Tony's legs felt a little weak. This wasn't a reaction his body had ever taken to anyone, and this enraged him slightly. Tony Stark wasn't supposed to get flustered! Not by anyone.

Footsteps from the bathroom made Tony panic, and he ran off before Steve even got close to the door, heading back to his room and collapsing onto his lounge chair.

Tony let out a pleasured gasp. How had he become so overwhelmed by just the site? Irritation mixed with a rising pleasure in his head, causing confusion and a shakiness in his hands and lower lip.

This was going to be a lot harder than he had originally imagined. However, the white towel was still clenched in his fist.

Steve looked around the room, feeling his face suddenly grow hot. The towel was gone, and now he just stood there wet and dripping. Not a towel in sight.

Steve went out to the door of the bathroom, glancing around the semi familiar room for something that may be a towel. Nothing caught his eye.

However, one thing caught his attention right away.

"He's gone already?" Steve growled leaving the bathroom and crossing his arms at the open door, no Stark in sight.

"Excuse me, JARVIS?"

"Yes Master Rogers?"

"Where's Tony?"

"He left in a rush," The robotic voice began, Steve's fist clenching onto his arms. "He headed back to his room."

"Well tell him I'm out of towels." Steve remarked, deciding to just air dry at this point, shaking his head and listening to the sound of loose water droplets leaving his head and hitting the bathroom walls. It was a soft noise, and left no real mess.

"Right away, Master Rogers."

Steve was tempted to retort, the request was slightly sarcastic, especially since he had decided he didn't need the towels anymore. But he let the AI or whatever Anthony had called it share the information and hoped it would bother the engineer who never waisted his time on anyone else.

Steve went and shut the front door. He didn't want anyone to see him in his birthday suit. Scratching the back of his head, he went to his bedroom, looking around at the large room and shivering. It seemed every room in these living courters where too cold.

He paused, drying himself slightly before grabbing a soft, blue t-shirt out of his dresser and pulling it on. The soft fabric seemed to fit perfectly against his skin. Sliding on a pair of boxers, Steve yawned. It may not be late in the day, but he had been a bit short on sleep.

The temperature felt comfortable in this setting. This gave Steve a slight smile as he laid back onto his bed. One thing was for sure, it was as if these beds were too soft. They felt so much different than sleeping on rocks from back in the war.

Though Steve felt as if he was getting used to it. The other Avengers always talking to him, there was always something to do. Simple missions to keep him occupied. There was only one person he couldn't get used to.

"You rang?"

Steve jolted up, sitting up far enough to see Tony in the doorway of his room He felt his face grow hot, and he didn't doubt his fair skin had begun to blush up.

"No! Get out! I'm only in my boxer's and a shirt Stark!" Steve remarked, picking one of the marshmallow like pillows, chucking it at the billionaire in the doorway, who promptly dodged.

Steve swore that for a second, when he had said the words, 'only in my boxers,' that he had seen Anthony's eyes dart down. Though that was unlikely, for the natural response was to look away. It must have been Steve's imagination.

"You said you needed more towels," Tony began, holding up a white one that reminded Steve of the one that had vanished. But that was what most the towels in the Stark Tower resembled.

"Thanks, but I don't need one now." Steve grumbled, leaning back on his bed. The way Tony looked at him made him feel slightly bothered. And warm. Very, very warm.

Steve gulped.

"So, what are you doing later today?"

Steve raised his eyebrow. What kind of question was that. Everyone in the tower knew the only thing Steve left the tower to do was run. To head through the city and enjoy the lights, the weird, new technology, and to feel the great workout of moving.

"Probably Jogging." Steve replied.

"Wanna go get burgers?" The words rolled off Tony in an almost murmured tone. His voice was smooth, almost like it had been practiced.

But why would he ever practice something so simple?

"No." Steve said, crossing his arms.

Tony looked startled by the response, almost heartbroken. But that was replaced by rage. "Why the hell did you just say no?"

Steve shrugged. "You didn't fix my door."

"There was nothing wrong with it! I just told JARVIS not to let you in!" Tony replied, but jumped and obviously wished he could recall what he just said.

"Why would you do that." The only reason Steve wasn't enraged was because Stark looked nervous, and for some reason, a part of Steve enjoyed that.

"A prank," Tony's response was so smooth, Steve felt it had to be true. "I Enjoy getting on your nerves."

Steve let out a chuckle, which seemed to surprise both of the two men. Steve felt himself smile. "I can tell there, Stark."

Steve watched as Tony shuddered slightly, swallowing. This dinner must be another prank, so Steve decided to bite.

"I'll go get burgers with you."

Tony seemed surprised, but perked up quickly. "Great, see you at seven." And with that, Stark turned and left the room.

Steve smirked. The genius had pulled to many pranks on him lately. He decided Stark was most likely planning something for when Steve arrived.

Maybe he had paid the waitress to give him a crappy time, or the restaurant to bring out the grossest burger. Stark may have even set up a restaurant that was too high in technology for Steve to even walk in the door.

But one thing was for sure, because he already had his response planed out for the night. He just wasn't going to go.

Take that, Tony Stark.


	3. Stood Up

Tony leaned back in the seat of his chair. His hands skimmed over his chest, the soft cloth of his hoodie hugged his body, zipped down slightly to show the collar of his black shirt, but not enough to show the arc reactor through the cloth.

Tony glanced up, watching the waitress walk past him for at least the tenth time. He figited, reaching out and gentle tapping her on the arm. Watching as she turned, facing the disguised man with a smile.

"Can you tell me what time it is?" Tony asked, and he could already feel on of his fingers pound away on the table.

She frowned, and Tony knew exactly why. This was the twelfth time he had asked her. The look on her face made him feel worse. "I'm sorry sir... It's eight thirty..."

Tony grunted, leaning back in the seat, rolling his head back and letting out a sigh, his sunglasses luckily staying put om his head.

"I'm sorry you got stood up," She started, patting his shoulder lightly, "You seem like a nice guy."

Tony continued pouting, staring at the empty seat across from him. He found himself coming up with excuses. He's old, probably just got lost. Maybe he was too busy working out?

Whatever Tony thought of, everything seemed more true than getting stood up. He was Tony Stark, no one ever stood up. And standing someone up? It didn't feel like it was in Honest Rogers' nature.

But at the same time, here he was, alone, sitting in a small restaurant all by himself. Not a Steven Rogers in sight. Even if Tony didn't want to believe it, the facts where there, and after waiting almost two hours, Tony had to except the facts.

And he wasn't happy with it.

He pouted, resting his head on his hand as he leaned onto the table. Suddenly sound went off, and the whole table vibrated. Sighing, Tony glanced over at his phone, rolling his eyes before answering.

"Hay Pepper.'

"Where are you?" She began, and Tony could already hear her working away at her schedule, the irritation rolling over her lips, "You have a meeting in a half an hour Tony!"

"Calm down," Tony began, "I'll be there in a moment." And then he hung up.

Already Anthony's mouth felt dry, swallowing another swig of his coffee before tossing down a generous tip and walking out of the café.

Walking down the sidewalk, it may have been getting late, with the sun closer to the horizon, but sunlight still poured over the city in an orange haze. Tony cursed under his breath. What a day wasted.

He unlocked his car door, the red color standing out against the curb. Tony let out a low sigh before climbing into the driver's seat and starting down the road.

Stark was half tempted to call off the meeting. To denounce the idea, lounge in his living quarters and dig into the Silver Moon Ice Cream he had bought a few days ago. Maybe curl up and watch a comedy.

Then, the other half of him refused to show such a soft side. Maybe the captain had only forgot, and there was no point in laying down in a weak position all night.

No, breaking apart could wait until after the meeting! Then Tony would eat that ice cream and watch that movie!

The next twenty minutes was spent hurrying back, throwing on a slick, black suit and a neat tie, then returning to the car to be met by Pepper, who rolled her eyes.

"Way to run it last second like always, Tony."

"Why would anyone have it any other way?" That cracked a smile on her face, and she rolled her eyes as she got into the car.

Overall, he was only five minutes late. He came into the meeting room with his usual ignorance, sat down, and listened to the old people bicker and complain about new tech and how they needed Tony to do something for them. The details never seemed too important.

Tony found himself unbelievable bored two hours into the meeting, pulling out his phone and setting it on the table. He knew no one would bother him, because he was smart enough to make it look like he was taking notes.

Even though he doubted Captain Dick would be able to function a phone, what harm was there in trying?

**Where were you?** Tony texted forward to the phone he had given to Steve, maybe the moron would have figured it out by now.

And to his surprise, he texted back within the next ten minutes.

**What?**

**Dinner? Did you forget?**

**No.**

**Then where were you?**

**At home. **At this, Tony growled, clenching his teeth in the middle of the conference room. What an asshole. Tony looked up, and the meeting wasn't even close to finishing. The moron up front still had about an hour of notes to jammer on about.

However, Tony was done. He stood up, already feeling the retorts as he stood to his feet.

"Mr. Stark, Mr. Daniels isn't done pre-" One of the older men at the table began to object, also standing to his feet.

"I don't enjoy listening to stupid people, gives me a rash." Tony remarked, patting his chest.

"Well that is -"

"Rude? Immature? Yeah I get that a lot." Tony started before heading to the door, but he turned right before leaving the room, pointing his finger at the presentation. "That would never work, the Core would malfunction, and the whole thing would explode."

Tony turned, shouting out a "You're Welcome," Before walking out and getting into the car. Finally it was time for that Ice Cream.

Steve sat down in the lounge room, leaning back into one of the soft chairs in the room. He could smell the popcorn that Barton had begun to whip up, Natasha already sitting in the chair next to him.

Steve's stomach growled, and he wished he had accepted that dinner invitation. But glancing at the clock, it was already eleven 'o' clock. No way that invitation was still open.

Suddenly a loud noise blasted from his pocket, and it caused Steve to jump out of his seat. Fumbling, he pulled the small electronic Stark had given him, yet he had no idea how to work it. The only reason he kept it around was because Stark had told him to.

He just stared at it for a long time, and the usual "slide to unlock" was now accompanied by the words, 'new message."

Natasha must have noticed the confused look on Steve's face, because she scooped the phone out of his hands after a good ten minutes of his blank stare.

The captain watched as Natasha slid her finger across the screen, taking a second to read it before looking up at Rogers.

"It's from Stark, he wants to know where you were." She glanced up, and Steve cocked his head.

"What?"

Natasha paused, tapping on the screen quickly, her fingers hitting it, and the phone making a soft clicking sound. Then, following this, the phone went off again.

"He says, Dinner, did you forget?" Natasha looked up at Steve, who quickly realized what was going on.

"No, I didn't forget."

Natasha nodded, this time, her finger only hit the screen three times.

"He said, where were you?"

Steve raises an eyebrow. "Well I was here."

He watched as Natasha nodded, typing onto the screen. They both watched it a good twenty minutes, waiting for the response that never came.

Handing the phone back, she raised an eyebrow. "Why did Stark invite you to dinner?"

"I'm pretty sure it was a prank." Steve replied, taking the phone and cramming it into his pocket.

Natasha raised a brow higher. She always looked like she doubted everyone.

Barton ran up, leaning over the back of the chair and placing the bowl of popcorn of Natasha's lap. "I don't doubt it, Tony's always fucking with you."

Steve turned when he felt the weight of another person on the lounge couch and turned to see Bruce. The doctor pushed up his glasses, looking at Steve as if he was thinking something over.

"Tony asked you to dinner?" He asked, pushing his glasses back up onto his face.

Steve nodded.

"And you didn't go?"

Steve nodded again.

Bruce nodded back this time, turning so his back was against the chair, looking forward at the tv mounted on the wall. "What movie are we watching, Barton?"

"Anger Management, Doctor Banner, I thought it might be one of your favorites." Clint responded, still leaning over the back of the couch. A smug smirk across his face.

Bruce chuckled awkwardly, shifting in his seat. "Very funny."

Steve rolled his eyes, he didn't really think Banner's situation was something to joke about.

"We're watching a classic, I took it from Tony's movie collection!" And with that, Barton slipped into the seat with Natasha, who bluntly allowed him to cuddle close.

They only got through the opening sequence when Tony walked into the lounge. It was the center way to the elevator to the Avenger's quarters. They all watched, or at least Steve and Bruce, as Tony threw off his suit jacket and loosened his tie.

A line went off from the movie, and Tony stopped mid track. "Who fucking touched my shit?" Tony growled, storming over and pulling the movie before storming to the elevator and rode up to his room.

"Who pissed in his Cherrios?" Clint remarked, standing up and looking at Natasha. "I'll race you up?"

Natasha rolls her eyes and stands up. "Sure, I'll give you a head start this time."

Barton rolled his eyes, taking off. "Like I need it!"

Steve watched them take off, both of them running to the stairs of the house. But then Steve's eyes were drawn back to the elevator. Watching as the numbers slowly rose to Tony's Suite.

"What could have possible made him act like that?" Steve asked, mainly to himself.

"He doesn't like being stood up." Bruce remarked, standing up and brushing himself off.

"Do you mean he's made about dinner?" Steve asked, tilting his head slightly.

Bruce nodded, his face the usual, collected look the doctor had. "That's exactly what I mean." He began to walk to the elevator, getting ready to head up to his room. "If you don't want Tony to take it out on you, I'd make it up to him, and fast."

Steve watched as Bruce got in the elevator, riding all the way up to his own room. This only left Steve alone, to think about why someone would get so mad about a missed dinner? It wasn't a date, obviously, and they were barely friends... right?

Coming to a simple conclusion, Steve headed to the elevator. Obviously Tony was a busy man, and Steve had waisted his time. That would make Steve upset if it was the other way around. Wasting time for someone to not even show up. Plus, Steve knew eating alone in a restaurant was semi humiliating.

Steve decided he'd find a way to make it up to Anthony.

Tony reached his room and slammed the door, kicking his shoes against the wall and putting _Mean Girls_, next to the DVD player. That asshole wasn't busy, he purposely ignored him. He was watching a movie with everyone else!

Tony stripped down, going down to his boxers and running to the kitchen, grabbing a few pints of his expensive, Silver Moon Ice Cream, a spoon and flopping onto the couch, putting the movie in before ripping the cover off the ice cream, the sweet smells of coffee and brownies surrounding him.

Angrily, he took a spoonful, watching the movie as if it did this to him. Never before had Tony been angry like this. So ticked off to sit in that restaurant and wait for someone who never planned to show up! And to think Tony showed up early! Tony never showed up early! Not for anyone!

...Except for Steve Rogers, it seems.

The bottled up rage slowly leaked out in a sigh, suddenly replacing his body with a stiffening sadness. What was wrong with him?


End file.
